


You Can Have Your Ache and Beat it Too

by Trent_In_A_Tree



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Beautiful., Boot Worship, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Nosebleed, Sex, Toilet Boy Trent, Urination, but Trent's rly into it later it's just a p big fight, dubcon, ends up in all my fics if it tries, i hate myself and have been typing these tags with my eyes half shut, luckily there's sth to add to maul's tag, nobody judge me., pissplay, sort of I mean I guess it's just boot kink, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trent_In_A_Tree/pseuds/Trent_In_A_Tree
Summary: "I swear to god." Marilyn stepped forward, pressing the sole of his shoe against Trent's cheek, the platform pushing his face against the wall, "If you don't fucking listen to me, I'll fucking gut you and fuck you. I'm still pissed at you, you know."--in other words, Trent and Marilyn get in a fight but then sexual stuff





	You Can Have Your Ache and Beat it Too

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize to my mom and that christian kid in the jazz band at my school 
> 
> I still am working on the modern day trent/marilyn monstrosity fic which I have been for months, I just.... had to do this. I have no excuse since I quit drinking a month before I started this fic and finished it this week. 
> 
> dubious consent where marilyn and trent start out in a fight. if that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read. 
> 
> also, there's piss. no bitching in the comments, cuz I fucking warned you. 
> 
> also if y'all say sequel y'all will get a sequel

Trent buried his face in his hands and tried to wipe blood from around his nose. The atmosphere was tense, definitely, and it felt as if the walls were growing in. Sound muffled when things got this intense. Trent felt like his heart was a crushed rose; bleeding pink inside him. And, what was that sound? Marilyn was whistling. After this fight, hands flying like heat seeking bombs, and he was whistling. 

"What the fuck Brian." Trent snapped angrily, his sweat soaked strong shoulders tilting as he looked up at the taller man, wiping the rings ran by the tears away from his eyes. 

"What the fuck, to what, Trent?" Brian venomously spat Trent's name. 

"You fucking punch me, and then you whistle... What is that, Loving You Hating Me?" Trent snorted angrily and crossed his arms, "Fuck you." 

"Yeah, it's fucking Loving You Hating Me." Marilyn said angrily, "Who the fuck cares?" 

"I don't fucking care. I care that my boyfriend punched me in the nose." Trent snapped. 

"I'm not your fucking- boyfriend." Marilyn snapped angrily in response. 

"What are you then!?" Trent's eyes were widened in surprise and anger, "What's all this then?" 

"I don't want to be anymore if you'll treat me like this!" Marilyn snapped angrily. 

"You punched me, Brian, not the other way around!" 

"You shoved me into a fucking wall! And called me a piece of shit faggot!" Marilyn snapped, angry, "I didn't start this fight!" 

"But you fucking finished it, like a biiiig fucking man." Trent spat sarcastically. 

"You fucking finish it, you pussy." Marilyn snapped, angrily. 

Things moved in a flash, and Trent's hands were on Marilyn's neck, and he was against the wall, and a hand was at the base of his shirt, and one was on his pants, and Marilyn wasn't going to be 5' 7" Trent Reznor's bitch boy. 

"You fucking pissy baby, can't you ever just not cause a fight?" Marilyn snapped, tackling Trent onto the floor. 

Trent let out a whisper of "fuck" under his breath and tried to push Marilyn off him. 

"Oh shut the fuck up, anyway." Marilyn spat on Trent's defiant face, and the smaller man indignantly flicked his head to the side like an angry cat. 

"Get off me, asshole." Trent snapped. 

"Want me to be your fucking boyfriend? Want any of this to go properly?" Marilyn was rattling off, and his open hand connected with the side of Trent's face, then caught his chin and held his face there. 

"What are you going to do now, bitch?" Trent snapped, trying to struggle out of Marilyn's tight grip on his face with one hand and wrists with the other. 

"I should fucking treat you like my bitch. You deserve it for your dirty fucking mouth." Marilyn snapped. 

"What, you fucking think you could make it any dirtier than you already have by giving me a nose bleed?" Trent rolled his eyes, his voice lilting with snarkiness. 

"Don't challenge me." Marilyn spoke, taking his hand off Trent's face and undoing his belt, pulling it out so it flicked out of the loops of his pants, and tied it around Trent's wrists. 

"Wanna fuck around with me, huh?" Trent smirked at Marilyn, but his demeanor seemed to have changed slightly from his earlier anger. 

"I'll use you however the fuck I want if you're going to act like a brat." Marilyn replied callously, standing up and pulling Trent up by his tied wrists, propping him against the wall. 

"Do it if you aren't a pussy." Trent spoke, spreading his legs, showing off the growing bulge in his leather shorts. 

"That's... fucking disgusting." Marilyn spoke, "How could you possibly be this hard from being treated like shit?" 

"It happens. Fuck me like you hate me." Trent smirked at Marilyn, "You do, don't you?" 

"Oh yeah." Marilyn responded, "You're too dirty to even be fucked, cunt." 

"Whatcha gonna do then?" Trent asked. 

"I want your mouth open." Marilyn said, and Trent flicked his tongue out over his lips, but shook his head no, a shadow of another little smirk on his lips. 

"I swear to god." Marilyn stepped forward, pressing the sole of his shoe against Trent's cheek, the platform pushing his face against the wall, "If you don't fucking listen to me, I'll fucking gut you and fuck you. I'm still pissed at you, you know." 

Trent flicked his tongue out over the heel of Marilyn's boot, running it over the shiny leather and then opened his mouth obediently. Marilyn took his boot off Trent's face, smiling a little when he saw the indentation from the heel's sharp edge by Trent's chin. 

"You're such a dirty little pain slut, aren't you?" Marilyn said nonchalantly, unzipping his pants and dropping them to his knees, eying the way Trent's eyes dropped immediately to the outline of his cock in his boxers. 

Marilyn ran two fingers along the length of his cock, and watched Trent, ordered to keep his mouth open, follow them up his length. 

"What, you like it because it's big and it stretches out your cute little hole?" Marilyn smirked, and Trent made to talk, "You're not allowed to move your mouth from that position." 

Trent nodded and whined, keeping his mouth open. Marilyn smirked evilly, pulling his boxers down and taking his cock in his hand. 

"Think I would deign to even fuck something as dirty as you?" Marilyn asked, then continued, "No, of course, I can still make you dirtier." 

Marilyn aimed his cock in the direction of Trent's mouth, and just as Trent realized where this was going, it was too late. A stream of piss hit Trent's cheek, then more, directly between his lips. He knew better than to shut his mouth, but instead flicked his tongue out, around his soft bottom lip and collected the last drops into his mouth that he could reach, without flinching once. 

"Oh my god, you just slurped it up; you dirty little thing." Marilyn sounded genuinely somewhat shocked. 

Trent wordlessly ran his fingers through the mess of piss dripping down his cheek and pressed his fingers between his lips, eying Marilyn like a feline, stroking his tongue over his fingers. 

"You know," Trent said softly, "I don't mind being your little pissbaby." 

"You're going to be my little pissbaby even more then." Marilyn smirked, "But for now, I'm far too angry to do anything for you that's actually nice." 

"What do you mean?" Trent furrowed his eyebrows inquiringly.

"Oh, princess, don't think I'm letting you get off or clean up." Marilyn smirked, kissing Trent's forehead, "Sweet dreams." 

"Brian!" Trent yelled, as Marilyn opened his hotel room door, turning around to flash him a smirk, and then shutting it behind him. 

"Goddamnit." Trent whispered, his arms tensing against the restraints Marilyn had left.

He looked up at the door, sighing under his breath in annoyance. Fucking asshole.


End file.
